Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 58
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Mawbrey Other Characters: * ** Chief Hanson * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** | StoryTitle2 = The Cult of Cannibals! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Allen Simon | Inker2_1 = Allen Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis2 = Namor escorts General David Johnson and Hollywood actress/Olympic Swimmer Ruth La Rue on a flight from Hawaii to Australia. Johnson is the consultant for the up coming "Battle of Japan" while Ruth is going to entertain the troops in Australia. Their conversation is overheard by Japanese spies who relay the story to their commander Admiral Niko. While flying over the Pacific, their plane is shot down by Japanese planes over the island of Maku, where the local natives are cannibals who worship a fire god and offer it volcano sacrifices. Diving into the water, Namor sends David and Ruth to the island while he tracks down their attackers. While Namor sinks a Japanese vessel, David and Ruth are captured by the local natives. Elsewhere aboard a submarine, Admiral Niko cannot raise the vessel sunk by the Sub-Mariner and orders an attack force to storm Maku island to search for General Johnson. Namor arrives on the island and he and Ruth use their swimming abilities to convince the locals that they are water gods. Freed, they are then attacked by Japanese forces and get the help of the natives in preventing the Japanese from capturing David. While Namor tricks the Japanese into firing at the volcano, David, Ruth and the tribesmen all escape on a boat. With the volcano blasted, the Japanese attack fleet is flooded with lava while Namor joins the others and they sail away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** * * ** | StoryTitle3 = Black Widow | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis3 = Madeline Joyce's quiet night with her Uncle Jim is ruined when they hear screams from the building across the street. Spotting a murder in progress, Madeline slips away and changes into Miss America. Confronting the attackers, she is surprised that one of them is a woman who calls herself the Black Widow. The killers get away by pushing their victim off the roof, forcing Miss America to rescue him. Upon questioning, the man does not know why he was being targeted. Going back to the scene of the crime, Miss America finds a book with a list of all of the Black Widow's intended victims. She interrupts another, and is clubbed over the head with a chair and is left tied up with the second victim to burn to death in his apartment. Miss America manages to free herself and the second victim before speeding off to the third. There she battles the Black Widow directly and learns that "she" is really a man in disguise. No longer holding back, Miss America easily subdues the men and learn that they are hit men hired by the wives of their victims. With the Black Widow and his gang put away, Miss America returns home and in her civilian identity is amused when her Uncle Jim reads about her exploits in the papers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Slug Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Hunch Drunk | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Miss Liberty Takes a Hand | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Bellman | Inker5_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis5 = When a Nazi killer breaks out of a prisoner of war camp and attempts to flee New York City, Mary Morgan is sent out to cover the story for her editor. Elsewhere in the city, Jeff Mace hears the report and decides to investigate himself as the Patriot. Around the Battery, Mary is grabbed by the Nazi who uses her to cover his passage onto the ferry to Liberty Island. Spotting Mary being dragged onto the boat, Jeff tries to rush after her but is slowed up by suspicious police officers. Fighting off the officers and changing into the Patriot, Jeff dives into the water and swims after the boat. When it arrives on Liberty Island, the Patriot confronts the Nazi but he threatens to shoot Mary and rushes up to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Taking the stairs, the Patriot jumps the Nazi from behind and disarms him. When their fight takes them outside the statue, the Patriot wins the battle by knocking the Nazi off the statues head, sending him falling to his death. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = Wanted: The Angel | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Inker6_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis6 = Nazi spies meet to discuss the elimination of the Angel due to his constant interference in their schemes. They send an assassin to trail the Angel. That night as the hero prepares for bed, he suspects that he is being watched and places a decoy in his bed. At 11 pm that night the assassin shoots who he thinks is the Angel, confirming the heroes suspicions. The hero decides to take advantage of the opportunity, and with the cooperation of the authorities he allows the world to believe him dead. When the stories hits the newsstands, the Angel is surprised to see the Midtown News did not cover the story at all. Recalling that they were indited for anti-American editorials years earlier, the Angel disguises himself as "Mr. Harvey" and poses as an advertising agent seeking to make a deal with the Midtown News. Meeting with the owner, he begins interrogating him about the lack of coverage surrounding the Angel's "death". When the owner calls "Harvey" on it, he reveals himself as the Angel and attacks. Seeking cover from gunfire, the Angel loses the Nazi spies, but finds a secret passage that takes him down to their secret hideout. There he catches the spies as they are attempting to destroy all evidence of their operations. The Angel easily subdued the Nazis and uses their own radio equipment to radio the authorities. When the Nazis make one more push to escape, the Angel knocks them all out as the police arrive on the scene. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Stackel ** Monn ** Fritz Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.atlastales.com/sI/2222 * http://www.comics.org/issue/3827/ }}